Autonomous vehicles, such as vehicles which do not require a human driver, may be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. An important component of an autonomous vehicle is the perception system, which allows the vehicle to perceive and interpret its surroundings using various sensors such as cameras, radar, lasers, and other similar devices. For example, autonomous vehicles may use the sensors to gather and interpret images and sensor data about its surrounding environment, e.g., parked cars, trees, buildings, etc. Information from the perception system may be used by these vehicles to make numerous decisions while the autonomous vehicle is in motion, such as speeding up, slowing down, stopping, turning, etc.
Information from the perception system may also be combined with highly detailed map information in order to allow a vehicle's computer to safely maneuver the vehicle in various environments. This highly detailed map information may describe expected conditions of the vehicle's environment such as the shape and location of roads, traffic signals, and other objects. In this regard, the information from the perception system and detailed map information may be used to assist a vehicle's computer in making driving decisions involving how to maneuver the vehicle to avoid other objects in the roadway while obeying traffic laws. This may be especially difficult where some objects in the roadway are occluded by other objects.